HyperGengar
HyperGengar is a YouTube user who has been creating videos since late 2012. He is currently a TTS video maker, and previously has done a few gameplay videos. His currently active TTS video series are: Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors, Microsoft Sam Reads Funny and Weird Signs, and Microsoft Sam and the Automatic Captions. Late 2012 In August of 2012, the channel was created. RadeonEagle606 had control of the channel at the time. The videos didn't start off as TTS videos, but the first video on the channel was a video of the game Pokemon Ruby being hacked to have different text and the map being different. Early 2013 - Late 2013 RadeonEagle606 (who still had control of the channel of that time) started to get an interest in Microsoft Sam videos. In April, he created the first TTS video, which basically is a voiceover of his own animation with the Speakonia TTS voices. On April 30th, 2013, the first funny Windows error episode was made. He made funny Windows error videos until early May, when he lost complete interest in making TTS videos. Until then he kept making intro videos and eventually, a remake of Helperbot's Revenge. There's only one part on the channel. Early 2014 - Late 2014 RadeonEagle606 created three videos of reversed games. The games were Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Kart, and Mario Kart 64. This technically is the first time Sony Vegas was used on the channel. On March 2014, RadeonEagle606 decided to hand the channel over to someone else because he was losing interest in his own channel. This was when the channel changed. Two parts of gameplay of the game Pokemon Ruby was made. It wasn't until RadeonEagle606 got interest back into the error series and asked HyperGengar to edit the series for him. RadeonEagle606 had control of the series until the second part of the season 1 finale, where RadeonEagle606 asked him to do the rest of the series. This made the channel more active than it was before. Early 2015 - Late 2015 HyperGengar made episode 2 of the second season until the HDD death of 2015. He still was able to make the series with the help of Radeon's computer, and also because he already had the series backed up on another device. This also was the start of Sony Vegas being used as the main video editor for the channel (Vegas Pro 11 to be exact). This was used until the sudden death of the operating system on Radeon's computer. Until then he used Openshot on his Ubuntu install for the intro and two parts of Season 3 Episode 3. On late October he managed to get Windows 8.1 installed on an external HDD. This was when he started using Vegas Pro 13, and has been used as the primary video editor since. Early 2016 - Late 2016 At this time, HyperGengar decided it was time for a change of video quality. He started to use "HG" instead of HyperGengar Productions as the watermark and started to use an intro that is better. This continued on to the present time. Early 2017 - Present HyperGengar was taking a break from making videos. HyperGengar got a new computer because he thought he need a little upgrade in the CPU. He returned to making videos when Windows Vista ended support. It wasn't until late 2017 that he thought he needed to upgrade the video quality to 1440p. What was used to make the videos * VideoPad Video Editor * Windows Movie Maker * Windows Live Movie Maker * Atom Smasher Error Generator * Speakonia * Balabolka * Audacity * Openshot * Paint.NET * Sony Vegas Pro 11 * Sony Vegas Pro 13 * Sony VAIO VGN-NS135E * Dell Inspiron 15 3521 * Dell OptiPlex 790 * Windows 8.1 Pro * Windows 7 Professional